Adventure
by LEDM
Summary: A new kid arrives in Elmore, and he isn't prepared for what's coming. He meets Gumball, Carrie, and Darwin, along with others, and deals with life. The Elmore way. (Inspired by Madeon's album, Adventure: Deluxe Edition)
1. Isometric (Intro)

**Welcome to Adventure.**

 **As the summary states, this is inspired by Madeon's _Adventure (Deluxe Edition)_ album. All my stories will be inspired by artists' albums.**

 **Artists such as Zedd, Porter Robinson, Dillon Francis, Mako, Project 46, and many more.**

 **I am writing to revive this archive, and give meaning to imagination.**

 **The story will follow the life of my OC, Luis, (I will describe who he is in this chapter.) He will befriend Gumball and others. Yes, Gumball and Carrie will be a pair, but it will build up.**

 **This first story will be from _Adventure_ , then will go on from other albums, but will be connected, or something new. I will let you know.**

 **Every chapter will be what I think every song on this album means. I will make stories out of what I think the message in an album is.**

 **This will take place in the character's Freshman year. All my stories will be rated M for language and sexual acts, so be prepared.**

 **I will try to add in some OCs from other authors, such as Lexy. I will contact Lexboss and the others for permission. If I can't, then I'm sorry.**

 **I also intend in making short one- chapter- stories over singles by artists, such as Marshmello's _Alone_ , or Noxwall's _Odyssey_.**

 **That's all you need to know. Enjoy the show.**

"'Hi, my name's Luis. I'm a DJ and producer, and I like pizza! Wanna be my friend?' No, that makes me sound like an idiot." I said as I was talking to myself in front of my mirror.

Oh, by the way, hi. My name is Luis. I'm an arctic fox. I'm15 years old, Freshman. I have some muscles. I love sports. I love any kind of music but not a lot of country. Most of all, I love food. My parents and I just moved from Odessa, Texas. Now, we live here, in Elmore.

If you're wondering why I'm talking to myself in front of my mirror, it's because my mom insisted in me to make new friends here. So, I'm just preparing my introduction speech.

I told her I wasn't, but we moved next to these people and my mom and dad are gonna go talk and meet them after they're done unpacking. Once they put their minds into something, it will happen. No matter what.

I sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed. "Just don't be your introverted self. No one likes introverts."

I say that cuz I'm an introvert. I can somewhat be extroverted, as well. I've been told countless times by my family, except my parents, and bullies "No one likes an introvert." I fell for it, went through a serious depression episode, and almost killed myself without my parents knowing. I'm just living right now cuz I don't want to die, _just_ yet. I still got the scars and whatnot, yadda yadda yadda. Sports and music is keeping me alive. That's it.

"Knock knock!" I heard my mom say from the other side of the door.

I went over and opened the door. "You know it's better to actually knock instead of _saying_ the action." I said to her.

"Well, too bad. I did it." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Anyways, we're going to the neighbors' house, so come on."

I sighed and left my new room. I left the house with my parents, walking over to the neighbors. My mom knocked on their door, and a blue, female, cat opened the door.

"Oh hi! You must be the new neighbors! My name is Nicole. Welcome to Elmore!" Nicole said.

"Thank you! I'm Martha, this is my husband, David, and this is our son, Luis."

"Hello there, Mrs. Watterson." My Dad said.

"How do you know their last name?" I asked my Dad.

"I'm a police officer, son. I was informed of the history of the Wattersons."

"History?" I asked

"Well, my family does have a history of... let's say 'shenanigans.'" Nicole said. I could tell her eyes were looking at us with fear, fear that would make us think of them like troublemakers.

"Well, you seem like a good person. I'd say you guys are fun people." My mom told Nicole. Nicole's eyes immediately lit up with delight

"Come in, come in! I'm making dinner right now!" Nicole said as she went back into the kitchen.

We walked in and saw a big, pink, rabbit, guy setting up the table.

"You must be Nicole's husband! I'm-" My mom said, but was immediately interrupted by a loud bang in the Wattersons' backyard.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, it's my boys and a friend of theirs. They're playing some weird game. You should go hang out with them." Nicole said to me.

I felt nervous instantly. I looked to my dad. His face said that it'll be alright, so I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sure!" I said, as eagerly as I could.

I walked out to the backyard and saw a blue, male, feline with a goldfish...with legs and arms... out of water? What the fuck?

"Okay. You got this. Just walk over there and say hi." I said to myself. I walked over to them and stood behind them. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"H-H-Hi, my name's L-Luis." _FUCKING. HELL. WHY DO I FUCKING_ _STUTTER?_

The blue cat turned around and smiled. He looked exactly like Nicole, but more masculine. He had bangs and was wearing a red hoodie and blue pants. He seemed to be 5'9. He didn't have shoes on. Neither do I, so why judge?

"Hey, I'm Gumball. This is my brother, Darwin." He said, pointing at the possibly mutated goldfish.

"Hello!" Darwin said. He doesn't have a chest, so he has no clothes on, besides these green sneakers. His height was about 5'7.

"H-Hi. Um, what are y'all doing?" I asked them.

"Oh, we were just playing a game with a friend of ours. We dared her to make a trash bomb and blow it up in the underworld. She should be back right about-" Gumball said.

"Underworld?" I asked. "How?"

A loud clap was heard, and out of nowhere, this female ghost came out of nowhere. She had hair going down all the way to, what should be, her butt, a skull clip on her hair, as well, and a part of her hair covering one of her eyes. She had a wispy ghost tail and her breast size seemed to be 32 D-cup. Don't judge me on that. I always do this with every woman I see. I'm not a pervert. So, shush.

"Hey, Carrie. Meet our new friend." Gumball said to Carrie, referring to me.

"Hey there. What's your name?" Carrie asked.

"Luis. Luis Garcia. My family moved in next to the Wattersons. Are you guys freshmen?"

"We are actually. Are you?" Gumball asked

"Yeah. I was supposed to go to the high school later today to meet with the Athletic Director. I'm in Athletics, by the way." I said to the trio.

"Nice! Darwin does swimming, basketball, and track. I play football, soccer, basketball, and track. Carrie doesn't do anything, but is a reporter for our school, so she takes photos of the athletes for the paper. What do you play?" Gumball asked after informing me of themselves.

"I play everything that you play." I said while chuckling.

"Nice dude! You, Darwin, and I can be a good trio in basketball!" Gumball said enthusiastically.

I smiled, finally finding something to talk to them about. I wondered about Carrie though.

"What sports do _you_ like Carrie?" I asked her.

"Anything that shows off any guy's or girl's butts." She said while smiling.

I laughed "You must really love volleyball, huh?"I asked Carrie

"Oh, you have no idea. She drools and looks like she's about to just masturbate there in the stands as she sees the girls bending over and seeing their breasts and asses jiggling." Darwin said while laughing.

"Dude, I know right?" Gumball said.

"Shut up, I'm bi." Carrie said while giggling and flipping off the brothers.

"So am I." I laughed. I realized what I said and instantly regretted it, but then I realized how I just easily opened up to them. Weird.

"REALLY?!" They all said at the same time.

"Y-Yeah...is that bad?" I said, scared that the guys would think weird of me.

"That's great dude! We don't mind about what you're into. We're all living beings." Gumball said while putting his arm around me and smiling.

Carrie coughed and eyed Gumball.

"What? You're kind of alive. You went through ghost puberty and everything." Gumball said, defending himself on his statement.

"Whatever." Carrie said and put her hands up in surrender.

I laughed at their silliness and smiled. I finally found people who have the same sense of humor as me, accept my sexual orientation, and they love sports. Well, Carrie has a different reason, but Gumball and Darwin are athletes.

I looked at my watch and saw that I had ten minutes until my interview with the Athletic Director. "FUCK. I gotta go to the high school!"

"I can take you there. We can all go, you'll see the Director, and we can maybe do something." Carrie inisisted.

"Alright. I'll text my mom where I'm going." I said and smiled, relieved that I wouldn't be late.

So, I texted my mom, she responded that it would be great, and for me to stay safe and that she loved me. You know, mother stuff.

I went over to Carrie, in which she held Gumball's, Darwin's, and my hands, which she then teleported us to the High School.

"Shit, I feel like I have jet lag." I said, getting out of Carrie's presence and wobbling over to the Athletic Director's office.

"Yeah, that happens with first timers." Carrie said, floating over to the same building. Gumball and Darwin were coming as well.

I knocked on the door, and heard someone say, "Come in!" I breathed in deeply, gave a thumbs up to my new friends, which they gave me theirs back, and walked in the office.

"Please be seated." said the Director. He was a big buffalo. He looked like he could kill anything that bothered him. ANYTHING.

I did as told and prepared myself mentally for what he's obviously gonna ask.

"So...you played Texas style football. Now you're gonna play California style football. You were their first string Quarterback, and first string Cornerback, but your stats say you're better in Offense. You're 6'2, so you're a Center for Basketball. You're renowned for setting school records in 100M dash, 200M dash, 4 X 400 relay, Long Jump, Discus, and Pole Vault in your middle school years. You're an average student as well, so I should worry about you failing." He chuckled on that last one.

"Heh, yes sir." _Damn, they told him everything._ I thought to myself as he finished telling me everything he was told.

"So, I expect great things from you. All us coaches expect you to be in your A game. We also expect you to show us what Texas football is like. We have our own starting QB. His name is Gumball Watterson." He said with admiration.

"He's a QB? He looks like a Linebacker. Outside-linebacker to be exact." I said, surprised of Gumball and his position in this sport.

"You've met the kid already?" He chuckled to himself. "Anyways, you'll get your schedule from Principal Brown tomorrow. Athletics is 8th period. You immediately come here. If you're late, you're doing 50 air raids. You've gone through summer training, so you'll get your pads and everything. I have your sizes, so don't worry. You'll train the first few days against our Junior Varsity. If you do good, you'll be promted to Varsity. Our first game is in a week. So be prepared Garcia." He said as he looked at me, straight ino my soul.

"Yes sir." I said to him.

"Alright. Now, get outta here." He said.

I got up, shook his hand, and walked out. I saw my friends smiling at me. I smiled back and looked at Gumball. "I'm gonna win that starting position."

"Sure. Whatever." He said and flipped me off.

I flipped him off as well and we both laughed.

All of a sudden, Darwin's phone went off. He answered and talked to whoever was on the other line.

He then hung up, looked at us, and said, "Tobias challenged us to a football game."

"He wants to lose again?" Gumball said while smirking. He looked at me and said, "Ready to kick some ass?"

"Always." I said.

Carrie giggled, "You guys are so weird."

"Yeah yeah. Can you take us to the field now, please?" Darwin asked.

Carrie nodded and we held onto her. We teleported to the turf-filled football field.

I saw three figures standing in one of the endzones. I walked closer to them with Gumball, Darwin, and Carrie, and I could see what they looked like.

 _What the fuck. A banana, a colorful puff, and a horned...whatever the fuck it is. She has orange hair and horns._

We walked over and they greeted themselves to me. The banana's name was Banana Joe. The colorful puff is Tobias. The weird whatever the heck she is, is Jaime. They all play football. (I don't understand how the freaking banana can play though.)

"So, you ready to get your ass whooped Tobias?" Gumball said.

"No, but are you?" Tobias said back to Gumball.

"Well, we got a new kid here. He's a QB. He's on your team. I'll take Darwin and Jaime. You'll be with Luis and Joe." Gumball said.

"Fine with me. This is gonna be tackle football. We play 15 minute quarters. 5 Mississippi count before sacking the QB." Tobias said to us.

"Fine with me. Let's get started." Gumball said.

"Wait, I need to study you guys." I said to them.

"What do you mean?" Jaime asked.

"Well, I wanna see who I can play well with. I want to win. Gumball is out of the picture, since he'll be QB. I need to study Darwin, Tobias, Joe, and you, Jaime. Then, I'll decide who I want to win with. As I can tell with how you guys look, Darwin and Joe look to be more speed than strength. Jaime and Tobias look to be more strength than speed. So I'll decide which side to be on. A speed team, or a strength team. Plus, I'll get to know my teammates." I said to them.

"Makes sense." Darwin said.

"Alright. Go study them, and I'll just chill with Carrie." Gumball said and walked to Carrie.

I looked at them and smiled. "Let's get to work."

 **And that's Chapter 1. Now, I believe that the song _Isometric (Intro)_ is straining. Isometric does stand for the straining of muscles, so the song strains out its melody, to finally, the "drop".**

 **So, in turn, I strained this out, and thus so, made this chapter.**

 **Please give me a review, and I will try to give you Chapter 2 as soon as possible, which will be _You're On_.**

 **See ya. ~ LEDM.**

 **P.S. If you want to leave a suggestion, go ahead, and I might take it into consideration.** **If it's hate, please keep it to yourself. The world has enough hate.**


	2. You're On

**What up my glib globs!**

 **Welcome to Chapter 2: You're on**

 **Sorry for the wait. I have school and football and all that shit. I would also like to thank Villicius** **for the review. Also, make sure to check him/her/them out. I love your stories my dude.**

 **Now, on to the story. See yall at the bottom.**

"Hit!" I yelled as I told Tobias and Banana Joe to run the slant routes I gave them, while Darwin was covering Tobias and Jaime was on Joe.

I waited for an opening, but I could see they were both covered. I had to run it.

I immediately faked a throw to Tobias, and started running towards the endzone.

I could immediately see that Jaime and Darwin saw I passed the line of scrimmage, which they then sprinted towards me.

I could see my possible chances of how to get them off me. I can see Jaime running towards me just to knock my ass on the floor, which in turn means she won't take time to position herself in order to fully tackle me. I _could_ juke her out, but it'd be depending which side Darwin would be on.

I could also see Darwin was hesitating to get me, so it's a possibility to juke Jaime, which in turn might cause Darwin to come sprinting towards me.

 _If that does happen, I can stiff arm him. He isn't strong, but he's got good enough legs to keep him in place, if he uses them correctly._ I saw Jaime was nearly close, about 5 yards. I instantly reacted and juked to my left, since Darwin was on my right from 10 yards away.

She fell on the turf, in which I sprinted towards the endzone once again.

I heard heavy, fast, and rapid footsteps coming from my blind side.

 _FUCK, DARWIN IS FAST!_ I started looking for options, until I heard a loud grunt and two bodies falling on the turf.

I didn't dare look back, and kept sprinting.

I finally reached the endzone and scored. I looked back and saw what had happend.

Tobias saw that Darwin was going to take me down, so in order to stop him, Tobias threw himself onto Darwin, which caused them both to slide out of bounds, eating turf. (Literally.)

"Dayum." Gumball said from the sideline next to Carrie.

"I know right." I said as I jogged over to Darwin and Tobias. I helped them up, then went to do the same for Jaime.

"Are we done yet? I wanna play the game already." Jaime said as she dusted herself off.

"Let's see...I've tested yall on speed, strength, determination, catching abilities, and running routes." I said, listing off the things I had to test them on.

"Please tell me we're done." Tobias pleaded.

"We are. Go get some water. We can meet back in an hour. Yall need to rest." I said to my new friends.

As they left to get themselves hydrated, I went over to Gumball and Carrie, who were chatting away.

Gumball saw me and asked, "So, you know who's side you're on now?"

"Hard to say. I'm still kind of thinking about it." I said.

"Well, I'm still gonna kick your butt." Gumball said proudly while handing me a water bottle.

"We'll see about that." I said, then took a swig of my water.

Carrie floated over and asked me, "Why do you want to test the guys?"

"Well, I'm new here. I wanna win. I wanna get to know my teammates." I said to the ghost.

"Oh. Well, better get used to losing. We haven't won a state championship since 1997. We suck. Coaches suck. Players suck. We suck." Carrie said.

"Hey, I'm a player." Gumball said, looking at her with a hurt look on his face.

"Oh, my bad." Carrie said to Gumball.

"Not since 1997 huh?" I asked Carrie.

"Yeah. We were undefeated. We were bigger than the big schools. I don't know what happened, but we suck." Carrie said.

 _I'll see about that._

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, but are yall two dating?" I asked Gumball and Carrie.

Gumball and Carrie just laughed.

"Nah. I already have a girlfriend." Gumball said.

"Oh, my bad guys." I apologized to them.

"It's okay. A lot of people ask the same thing, cuz we hang out alot and are very close." Carrie said to me.

"That's why I asked, to be honest. You guys look inseparable." I said while chuckling.

"You're like the 50th person to say that." Gumball said and laughed a bit.

"I'm not surprised." I said and yawned. "So, any heads up about yalls school or something?"

They both stared right into my soul and said, "Beware of Ms. Simian."

"I'm gonna guess she's a complete bitch. Anything else?"

"Hmm, be careful not to piss Jamie off. Same goes for Tina Rex, do not excite Hector the Giant, and stay away from my woman, Penny Fitzgerald." Gumball said

"Alrighty then." I smiled and saw that the others were coming back.

"Alright, let's go Gumball." I said and walked over to my other new friends, with Gumball trailing behind.

"Alright. Gumball and I will be the captains of each team. I will be Team 1, Gumball will be Team 2. I'll go first." I looked at the guys and deciding on who to choose.

 _Umm...how about..._

"Jamie." I pointed at her, as she walked over to me.

"I'll take Darwin." Gumball said. Darwin walked over to him and high fived each other.

 _Hmm, this is a hard one._

"I'll take...Banana Joe." I said as I pointed at my partner.

He walked over to me, and so Gumball chose Tobias, since he was the only one left. We the went over the rules again, then flipped a coin for the first possession of the ball. We chose heads, and won, but I decided to let Team 2 receive. I wanted to see how good Gumball can be.

Jamie kicked the ball, in which Darwin was there to receive. All three of us sprinted towards him. Gumball cane charging at me, but I doged him. Jamie was blindsided by Tobias, and Banana Joe was about ten yards behind me. Darwin tried to jump over me, but I jumped at the same time as him, and drove him down on the turf.

I got off him, picking him up as well. "Good job man." I patted his back and ran to my teammates.

We huddled up and I told them our defensive play. "Okay, it's gonna be this, I'm gonna rush Gumball, Jamie, you cover Tobias. Joe, you cover Darwin." They nodded their heads and got ready.

Gumball snapped the ball. I counted to five mississippi, but it was too late. Darwin ran a slant route to the left side of the field, and Joe got mixed up with Jamie, hitting each other and falling on the turf. Gumball threw a bullet pass to his aquatic brother. Darwin caught it and immediately ran towards the endzone.

I sprinted as fast as I could, but it was no use. Tobias got in the way, causing Darwin to score.

The score was now 0-6 in Team 2's favor.

"It's on, Gumball." I said to him while pointing at him.

"Suuuree." Gumball said while laughing.

Team 2 was immediately getting ready to attempt for a 2-point conversion, so I had my team get ready.

Gumball hiked the ball, and faked a throw to Darwin, causing Banana Joe to fall for it and overshoot the tackle he could have made, which in turn, Gumball ultimately threw the ball to Darwin, but I ran in front of Darwin and intercepted the ball.

I immediately started sprinting to the other endzone, having everyone trail right behind me.

I felt someome tug at my shirt, but I shrugged them off and kept going.

Tobias then chop blocked me, but I was able to see him just before he did, and jumped over him.

I was able to reach just five yards away from the endzone, until Gumball caught up to me, pulling at my shirt, and throwing me down on the turf. I held onto the ball and laid there for awhile, catching my breath.

"You good?" Gumball asked, out of breath as well, but holding out his paw to me.

"Always." I grabbed his paw and he pulled me up.

He smiled and went back to his team. I walked back to mine and explained the offensive gameplan. They agreed with my decisions, and we broke the huddle.

We got ready to snap the ball, and I was reading Team 2's defense. I saw they're defensive style and yelled out to Jamie and Joe, "COUGAR! COUGAR!"

They immediately shook their heads, in which I snapped the ball. Jamie and Joe were both running a post, while I had Gumball to deal with. Darwin and Tobias ran after Jamie and Joe.

5 mississippi counts later, Gumball is running towards me. I run right to him, and at the last second, hurdle over him. I started sprinting towards the endzone.

My teammates saw the plan was successful, and they both took Darwin and Tobias out of the picture.

Jamie basically plowed through Tobias, causing him to fall and lay there. Banana Joe took off his banana peel and threw it under Darwin's shoe, causing him to slip and fall.

I smiled, laughed, and kept running.

I finally scored, and immediately got Jamie and Joe ready for the 2-point conversion. Gumball's team wasn't ready, so this would count as an offside call. I snapped the ball, threw it to Joe, ending up for it to count in for the conversion.

8-6 in Team 1's favor.

Gumball came to me and was smiling. He then shook my hand and said, "Nice job dude. I wouldn't even think of doing something that smart."

Everyone but Carrie butted in and said, in unison, "Yeah, you're not smart."

Gumball seemed to get irritated and yelled at them, saying, "Hey, shut up!"

I laughed and gave him the ball.

Gumball tapped my shoulder and said, "Hey, Luis?"

I turned around, "Yeah?"

He smirked evilly, "I'm going to win."

I chuckled, "Okay then, bring it on."

 **End of ch.2: _You're On_. I believe that in the song, it talks about how someone/thing challenged the person into something, and he was up to the challenge. So, I interpreted it into Gumball vs Luis in a game of football. Again, I will like to apologize for me taking so freaking long to post a new chapter. I have a life to attend to. I will, however, never leave this place. I will try my best to upload sooner. I promise.**

 **See yall in Chapter 3: _OK_**


End file.
